


Eyes of an Angel

by Gabriel (Gonesouth27)



Series: Fairytales from the City [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonesouth27/pseuds/Gabriel
Summary: Homeless and living on the streets I tried to Ignore Christmas, for the first time I was cold and alone that is until a man with the eyes of an Angel arrivesArriving home after the Firms Christmas party I noticed a figure hunched in a nearby doorway. After a night of excesses, I felt guilty and made an offer of some shelter.Love can happen in the most extraordinary of places.Four Chapters from two different perspectives taking us up until Christmas Eve.





	1. The Good Samaritan

**Author's Note:**

> One of our boys is a good samaritan but which one?

                                                                                 DECEMBER   Twenty-Second

 

I had spent the best part of the day staring at the well-shod feet that passed me by, all busy with their preparations for the festive season. Most people didn't even acknowledge I existed but Just occasionally someone would swoop down and throw me some silver and flash me a sympathetic smile, one person even bought me a coffee and I fed gratefully on its warmth.

It was so near Christmas and all around me there were the constant reminders of a normality, people with a happy existence, content in the  knowledge that in a couple of days they would be surrounded by the people they loved and that loved you in return, something I no longer had, well not since Dis had died.

I hadn't always lived like this, only three years ago I would have been one of these people that now passed me by so easily, excited by the forthcoming holidays and season of goodwill but unfortunately, a lot can happen in three years and a life of happiness and contentment can quickly be lost.

Dis had passed away twelve months ago after a year of battling her illness and I had stood alone over her gravestone and grieved. The Cancer had eventually eaten away at her body and despite throwing every penny we had at fighting it the angels had taken her to a better place and I knew in the end it had been a blessing ,watching someone you love suffer is not a thing I wanted to repeat anytime soon and this gave me yet another reason to dislike the Christmas season.

The change in my cap jingled as I was thrown a couple of pound coins and a pretty face flashed me a smile.Once upon a time, I'd have smiled back and maybe engaged her in conversation but now I merely nodded her a thank you, if I was lucky I would get a few more coins and be able to eat a decent meal this evening, if a Mc Donalds is your idea of a decent meal that is, what on earth would Dis think if she could see just how far I had fallen.

I sat quietly and watched as the light faded and the evening turned into night. People had disappeared from the streets to the warmth of their homes and their families.I fondly remembered how Dis use to come through the door on Christmas eve laden with bags, her brown eyes brimming with excitement, there may have only been the two of us but that didn't stop us embracing the festive season. Dis would head straight to the kitchen and soon the delicious smell of apples, marzipan and spices would filter through to the sitting room. Meanwhile, I would be busy setting light to the fire and I would watch with delight as golden flames licked around the logs, causing them to crackle and somewhere in the corner, a small tree would glitter with fairy lights and In the background, the radio would be playing carols.

Traditionally Just before midnight, we would wrap up warm and with our bellies full and our cheeks rosy from the fire we would wander down to the local church for midnight mass, I pondered keeping with the tradition and going to light a candle for Dis but I hadn't forgiven god for taking her just yet so I moved on.

I didn't want to sleep on the high street so I quietly made my way to one of the more affluent areas, rich with deep doorways and clean floors.Life on the street could be dangerous at night, there were some very strange people out there and after being moved along a couple of times I  eventually settled in a nice deep doorway, somewhere in the distance, I could hear the distant hum of traffic and above me, fairy lights glittered in the trees and closing my eyes I tried to pretend Dis was still with me.I pulled my sleeping bag tightly around me and for the first time, that day felt a little warmth.

 

At some point, I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes the Angel was standing over me.He was gently shaking me awake but the gentle smile on his face convinced me he was no threat.I nodded and went to gather my belongings but the Angel with beautiful eyes just stood back and watched me, not moving. I suddenly felt very ashamed and pulled my tatty coat around me. Angel's eyes continued to watch me and I wished he'd go away, he can't have been any older than me, in fact, we were probably the same age but that was where all similarities ended.

I made to shuffle off, racking my brains for a safe place to go before a gentle hand stopped me and he quietly offered me shelter. I gapped at him, saying nothing and after a minute I shook my head and continued to move, yet again a hand stopped me, I didn't feel at all threatened, just a little confused but my Angel continued to plead with me to accept his hospitality and I eyed him again warily, he certainly didn't look like a serial killer and if he was he was the most beautiful serial killer I had ever seen.

I found myself following him, despite myself, he led quietly through an elegant foyer to one of the lifts and the hit the button,  I shuffled along behind him, my grubby sleeping bag tucked under my arm.The place was expensive and I felt guilty for soiling it, part of me wanted to run but from across the elevator, those eyes studied me and I knew I was going nowhere.  

 

 


	2. A Place to Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our good Samaritan offers shelter.

I had stayed at the party for less than an hour, all around me people laughed and drank but I wasn't in the mood and the excesses of the past few days were playing on my mind and suddenly I felt a need to leave. I made my way towards the door but from somewhere a hand reached out and grabbed my arm and I spun around to find a pretty brunette smiling at me, she was cute and had I been any other man in the room they would almost certainly have been interested but I wasn't just any man I was the boss.

Finally after a prolonged farewell I arrived outside and inhaled the cold night air. I looked at the night sky and breathed ,I had made brief apologies, saying that I was tired and I was in need of a good nights sleep but that was far from the truth, the fact was I couldn't sleep and recently I had spent the early hours of the morning lying in bed questioning my life choices.The truth is, I was thirty-five, rich and alone.

My limousine drew up and Alfred jumped out and moved to open the passenger door but I shook my head, it was only two blocks and I wanted some air, so giving him instructions to finish for the night I began the walk home.

I always felt at peace walking through the city at night, there was a comforting hum of traffic and as I walked I glanced into the windows of the houses I passed.I tried to Imagin the people who lived there and wondered what sort of Christmas they would be having, each and every window told a different story a tiny glimpse into the lives and loves of the people inside.

Suddenly feeling the cold I pulled my coat tightly around me, the night was bitter and they had forecast snow and more than ever now, I wanted to be home in the warmth of my apartment with a large whiskey in my hand. I really hadn't noticed the figure slumped in the doorway until the very last moment, he was half hidden in the shadows and something made me stop.It was unusual to see a homeless person in this area, the police were ever vigilant because of the number of affluent residents that resided there. I stood quietly and watched for a while, the gentle rise and fall of the other man's body. I found myself imagining just how it would feel to sleep on the streets having no home to return to at the end of the day and I was suddenly overcome with the need to help the other person

I hesitated for a second, then reaching forward I gently shook the other man until eventually, his eyes fluttered open.He looked up at me and then made to move on and my heart sank at the thought that he was probably constantly moved along.I had only intended to give him some money but something in his acceptance made me change my mind and despite myself, I found myself inviting him to stay.

As we stood in the lift I studied my guest and I could see his nervousness.He had been reluctant to accept my invitation, which I fully understood and I vowed to put him at ease. As the doors opened I could see his eyes open in astonishment and I had to encourage him to leave the safety of the elevator.

The stranger stood, hugging his filthy sleeping bag and I realized that I was unsure just what to do next." please come in and make yourself comfortable " I gestured to the sofa and tentatively the man moved forward.

"I don't want to get it soiled "The man hovered, still looking uncomfortable and eventually I managed to get him to part with his sleeping bag and coat.

"Are you hungry? " I went to the fridge and opened it but the man shook his head.

"Thank you but I ate earlier " I nodded.

"A shower maybe? " He looked at me surprised ."You can lock the bathroom" He continued to look uncomfortable. "If you don't want to, I just thought". He suddenly nodded,

"A shower would be good ". I went and grabbed some warm towels and returning I handed them to him along with a pair of sweatpants and in return, he offered me a weak smile.

I led him quietly through to the guest room and gestured to the ensuite "Please make yourself at home, there are toiletries in the cupboard under the sink and shampoo in the shower".He nodded but still, I sensed his nerves and after excusing myself I explained I was returning to the lounge and for him to join me when he was ready, he hovered in the doorway and then lured by the thought of a little luxury he disappeared inside and I heard the door lock behind me.

I poured myself a large whiskey and relaxed into my favorite chair. As I stared across the room I questioned just why I had chosen to take the other man in and the answer was a simple one, I was lonely and despite all the luxury that surrounded me the truth was I was alone and craved somebodies, anybody's company.

I must have dozed off because I was suddenly startled by the sound of someone entering the room. The man stood nervously, barely visible in the dim light ." I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you " I set myself up and beckoned for him to join me.

"No please sit, I was waiting for you " The man crossed the room, he was barefooted now and I noted how nicely my sweatpants and teeshirt hung on his frame.The lights were dim but I could now see damp hair that fell just below his shoulders and he filled the air with the sweet scent of Aloe and Lemongrass.

"Whisky? " he nodded. I moved and after placing a little ice in the bottom of the glass, I poured him a large measure.

"Thank you " I smiled and returned to my seat. "You have a very beautiful home " I nodded, it was a beautiful penthouse in one of the cities best apartment blocks.

"Thanks " he gazed out of the large window at the cityscape.

"Tell me about yourself "I sipped at my whiskey, I wanted to know about him and just how he ended up homeless and on the streets.I sat quietly as he told me his story, how he had mortgaged his home to pay for meds and it was heartbreaking and all the time I could hear the emotion in his voice.

I topped up his drink again and as he drank I could see him visibly relax. "Thank you for this" He looked at me and smiled over his glass, I shrugged

"I did it for purely selfish reasons" He frowned "I craved some company " he blinked and suddenly looked agitated.

"I'm not a whore " I felt my face color up, that wasn't what I meant.

"No of course " I spluttered "I meant someone to talk to " He relaxed again but eyed me warily.

" How does someone like you end up alone? " I shrugged, that was a question I couldn't answer, so I didn't try, instead we continued to talk until the early hours about anything and everything but sleep eventually threatened to take us both and finally bidding him goodnight I watched as he disappeared into the guest room and lock the door behind him.I had found myself surprised how bright and articulated he had been with the hint of a wicked sense of humor and I smiled as I headed to my room, talking to him had provided me with one of the most pleasant evenings I'd had in a long time and for the first time I slept through the night.

I woke just before eight, which was late for me and stretching made my way to the windows, the light seemed different today and pulling back the Curtains I immediately saw why. The city was covered in a blanket of snow and I took a moment to admire its beauty and it's extraordinary stillness.

 

The coffee pot hissed and from the guest room, I could hear some movement.Finally, the door opened and the other man appeared.

"Coffee? " I broke the silence.My guest stretched and then nodded making his way towards me and It was only then I got a proper look and in my chest my heart flipped my guest was beautiful . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos and comments.It means a lot :)


	3. Beautiful people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deserves love, don't they?

I shifted and opening my eyes struggled to remember exactly where I was but it was only fleeting as I recalled the previous evening, it all seemed surreal, like some beautiful dream, only it wasn't a dream.

I dragged myself out of bed, I would have loved to have lain there all day but I didn't want to outstay my welcome, my host had already shown me more kindness than I had received in a long time and the smell of fresh coffee lured me out from the room where I discovered my host, pottering in the kitchen, he looked up and smiled then immediately offered me some and of course, I accepted.

It was strange but we were instantly at ease with one another and once the first cup of coffee was drunk he turned his hand to make us a plate of eggs.  
"Scrambled or poached? "I chose poached and he put me to work, making and buttering the toast.

"Did you notice the snow? " I blinked and then shook my head ."Go look out of the window " I made my way across the room and stared out at the cityscape below me. It was beautiful but for me It would bring discomfort and hardship, sleeping on the streets was hard enough, let alone in freezing conditions.

I suddenly realized my host was standing next to me."Beautiful isn't it? " I nodded and turned my head I found him staring at me, we both stood quietly for a second and then he moved back to the kitchen, saying my eggs were ready.I followed but seeing the conditions outside had filled me with dread, at some point, I needed to go and find a warm place to spend the day and try to earn a coin.

I polished off two plates of eggs and another coffee, my host seemed to more jovial today and it was good to see him laugh. I suggested he went and bought a Christmas tree as it was a Saturday and he had no work and pointed out how wonderful it would look in the far corner of the room, I knew the lights would reflect beautifully off the windows.

I don't know whether I hit a nerve but my host went quiet, I immediately felt I had overstepped the mark and apologized but he just shook his head "Its barely worth it just for me ". I went to argue but he stopped me."Unless you care to join me for another night, we could put the tree up together". I hesitated and he instantly looked embarrassed but for me, it was merely amazement that this man wanted my company for another day.

"You want me to help? " He nodded and the blush on his cheeks made him look adorable. I thought about it briefly, another night in a warm home with a soft bed and food, of course, I would help him.

 

I wrapped my coat around me as we made our way outside. We were going to walk to a local store to collect a tree and then try and find some decorations, all around us, the city was strangely quiet the only real noise coming from the parks that seemed full of children who were embracing the snowy conditions.As we walked our feet sunk into deep snow and our breath turned to white mist in the chill air, beside me my host chattered and in no time we found ourselves outside one of those upmarket village stores.

Inside we were greeted by a friendly store owner, who seemed relieved to see an actual costumer, he seemed to know my host and they talked briefly before directing us towards the trees, en route we spotted a few decorations, they were nothing grand, just a few plain baubles, and some white fairy lights but the other man gathered them up gleefully and I wondered just how long it had been since he'd made time to celebrate the festive season.

Almost immediately we had found the perfect tree, it was a seven-foot spruce and way too big for us to carry home so the storekeeper promised to have it delivered later that afternoon along with the decorations. Being free of any shopping bags we continued to walk, the snow really did make the whole place looks magical and inevitably memories of Christmas's with Dis came flooding back, she loved the snow and it was as though the other man could read my mind because he suddenly broke the silence that had settled between us.

"Please tell me more about your Christmas with Dis ". I smiled, I liked talking about her and my host seemed happy to listen.I explained how she would become an excited child with the first fall of snow and how we would make our little home cozy and snuggle up inside.How she would disappear into the kitchen and cook up warming treats, laden with fruit and spices and next, to me, he listened

"I never really had a Christmas "He stopped and glanced at the sky, where small snowflakes were suddenly appearing, I looked at him and realized the face that was so happy just minutes ago now looked sad and I immediately longed for the smile to return."My parents were always too busy and then, well it didn't seem worth it just for myself". We fell silent both briefly lost in our own thoughts.

"I wish Dis where here " I smiled at him "then you would have the best Christmas ever " he seemed to hesitate.

"What would she do next? " I thought for a minute.

"Well we would bake ginger cookies and eat them warm with some mulled wine "My stomach rumbled at the mere thought and next to me he laughed ."We would also make marzipan fruits and dip them into warm chocolate".I smiled at the memory.

"Could we do that? " I turned and looked at him, he looked suddenly shy, which was odd considering he was a wealthy businessman, who worked in the city but I found it endearing and I nodded.

"We could certainly try ".

 

Four hours later and his home was transformed.We had walked for a while that morning; laughing as we made deep footprints in the virgin snow, then we had sat a while in the park, sipping at some hot chocolate watching as the children played.On the way home we had picked up some groceries and my host was busy rolling out and cutting cookie shapes while I mixed the icing. In the corner, our tree twinkled and it looked every bit as good as I had imagined it would and I had watched with fondness the others mans utter delight as he had trimmed it.

"Was it always just you and Dis? " I looked up from my work.

"No, I had another family " I resumed my stirring.He for his part looked puzzled.

"Where are they now " I sighed.

"I'm not exactly sure, I lost touch with a lot of people after Dis died, I felt like I had let her down and for a while, I needed to be alone and then it just seemed to be easier, you know, I had nothing left and I didn't want to be a burden to anyone ". He stopped what he was doing and placed down the cutter.

"Do you not think they would worry about you " I shrugged 

"I know they did, I heard that they had tried to trace my whereabouts, they even left me a note on Dis's grave, begging me to get in touch but I had gone too far by then and I didn't want them to see just how far I had fallen" He stared at me .

"But they are your family, They wouldn't have cared " I shrugged 

"The only thing I had left was my pride " He frowned

"Your stubbornness more like ". He waited for a response but I didn't give him one so he went back to cutting cookies, Inside I knew he was right and if Dis were here, she would agree, stubborn indeed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a massive thank you for those Kudos and comments :)


	4. A Christmas Wish come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ever after

I stood before the tree and the first time in a long time I felt warmth in my heart,my unexpected guest had transformed my home and my approach to the festive period, firstly we had baked cookies that now sat on the kitchen worktop, slowly filling the room with the scent of cinnamon and nutmeg some freshly made minced pies were currently warming in the oven and on the stove mulled wine simmered making my world was a better place to be. After our busy afternoon my guest had gone to relax in a big bubble bath and when he returned we would both cook some supper together, I had stopped and bought two steaks and later we planned to have them with some garlic mash and roasted vegetables.

I thought back to what my guest had said earlier that day and the fact that he still had family out there and that they were still searching for him and I found myself wondering if I dare approach the subject again because I didn't like the thought of him returning to the cold streets and however much I enjoyed his company I didn't feel it would be right to offer him a home with me after just a couple of days .I briefly toyed with the idea of finding him a home of his own, god knows I could afford it but my guest was proud and I didn't think for one minute he would accept my charity so after supper I decided I would approach the subject again.

The steaks were delicious and as I poured our coffee's I took the opportunity to fill two glasses with large measures of scotch, my guest quirked a brow as I handed it to him but I just shrugged and took a sip from my glass, I was hoping a bit of alcohol may loosen his tongue and It wasn't until we had relaxed for another hour that I finally bought up the subject of family."Have you still got the letter? " He glanced at me and nodded.

"Yeah, somehow I couldn't throw it away " He stared out at the city "I had always hoped my luck might change and when I was back on my feet I would contact them " I nodded.

"Can I see the letter? " He hesitated then getting out of his seat he disappeared only to return moments later clutching a small sheet of paper and dropping back into his chair he handed it to me.I studied the note, the paper was surprisingly clean and the letters on it were elegantly written in ink.I read it slowly, absorbing all the words on the page, my guest was clearly loved and the letter virtually pleaded with him to get back in touch with his family and inside my chest, my heart tightened, would my family ever write such a letter, I very much doubted it.

"You should call, " I noticed the telephone number at the bottom of the page "Just let them know that you are okay ".He shook his head.

"Please " I stared him down "I can't begin to imagine how worried they must be " He shifted in his seat ."

"I don't want their pity " I felt my temper flare.

"You won't get pity, can't you see they love you and are worried about you ,how can you be so cruel? "Anger flashed across his face, then sadness.

"They always predicted I would fail" he hesitated,"I didn't want them to see that the prediction came true " I frowned

"Fail, what did you fail at " I waited.

"Dis sank a lot of her savings in my business, it was a small cafe on the east side of the city and they all warned her it was the wrong thing to do ". I was beginning to see my guests reluctance, he had lost Dis's money, money he probably thought could have saved her life.

"All the money in the world wouldn't have saved her " He looked angry.

"You don't know that " But I did, my family had money but it hadn't stopped the people I loved from dying. I leaned forward and reached for the phone, handing it to him "Believe me I do ".

The voices on the other end on the phone had sounded firstly surprised and then relived and my guest looked at me, his eyes full of emotion.

"We miss you, please come home " I could hear the voice on the other end of the phone pleading and the inner turmoil in my guest and my heart broke for him but I willed him to do the right thing.He looked up at me and I nodded.

"Okay, " he sighed "I'll meet you " I moved forward.

"Bring them here " He glanced up at me and shook his head but I was having none of it "I insist, please ". He hesitated then finished the call.

"I appreciate the offer but it would give the wrong impression " I had to agree.

"So where, when? " He looked at me.

"The small restaurant on Church Street, " I thought I knew it and nodded.

"Would you come with me? ".He looked so shy and moving forward I took his hand in mine.

"Of course I will listen, you did the right thing ".He smiled reluctantly but we both knew it was true.

Christmas came and went, We never mentioned him leaving instead we celebrated the season and it was my best Christmas ever and when on Christmas night we finally kissed under the mistletoe my heart nearly burst with happiness and I knew I never wanted him to leave but as soon as he saw his family he would go, I had convinced myself of that.

Finally, the day came and I could sense his nervousness.The previous night we had shared a bed for the first time, we hadn't had sex, we had just held each other and I secretly worried that this could well be goodbye.

I watched as he pulled on the jeans I had bought him and the soft tee, the one that had become my favorite.He turned and smiled at me and eyes bright with emotion.

"Today's the day " He came across the room and settled himself next to me on the bed, he didn't need to remind me, I had become to dread the day I may lose him and I dreaded the fact that my life would return to being the hallow existence it had previously been, before I had met him and fallen for him.

"This is it" . We had stopped outside a small cafe, it was exactly what I expected small and homey. He looked nervous and taking his hand I tried my best to soothe him.

"They are family and they love you, remember that ". He nodded, gripping my hand tightly.

"Okay let's go " he hesitated then pushed open the door.

Inside two men sat at one of the larger tables and as soon as we entered they raised themselves from their seats, their faces breaking into broad smiles.

" Thank goodness " He was immediately pulled into a fierce hug and I suddenly felt like the outsider, I was but his hand still gripped mine, refusing to let go. I watched as their emotions ran high and felt moved to tears as I listened to just how worried they had been and how they thought they had lost him but eventually, their eyes wandered over to me and I smiled.

"Are you going to introduce us and I felt him reprimand himself, but given the circumstances, I totally understood his lack of manners.

"This" he turned to me" is my good Samaritan and the man that saved me ". I felt myself blush and he noticed "He accepted me despite the fact that I have nothing to offer him but my heart and I love him " I blinked as his words sunk in and then grinned and before I knew it we were kissing, not caring who was watching, as we parted and I ached to drag him home to my bed.

I was suddenly engulfed in two pairs of arms "In that case your as good as family".Those words rang in my ears, family and he loved me and I loved him and I suddenly realized that I would never be lonely again.

 

 

                                                                                                     One Year Later.

 

 

I smiled as I looked around the table.The noise of laughter filled the air and the table was laden with delicious homemade treats. It was Christmas again and I couldn't believe that the year had passed so quickly.I briefly glanced across the table to where a pair of beautiful eyes twinkled back at me and I felt my heart swell.On his finger was a golden ring that matched my own and reaching across he linked his fingers with mine. "Merry Christmas " He whispered and I smiled. A Merry Christmas indeed.

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had definite characters in mind when I wrote this and then I hesitated to reveal them as it may be nice to adapt it to your own favorites.  
> I'm happy to reveal who I had in mind for anyone who's interested :)  
> I am sorry this is so late and those people following The Unknown there will be an update soon.  
> Thank you for the kind comments and Kudos it makes everything worthwhile


End file.
